Shnitzel Quits
Plot At the beginning of the episode, Shnitzel is forced to unclog the toilet by Mung Daal. It turns out that Chowder was stuck in the toilet. The episode continues with three floating rats singing about Shnitzel's hardships in a montage of Shnitzel doing ridiculous chores. After Shnitzel is denied a raise by Truffles, he quits Mung Daal's catering. He finds work by answering a want ad from Ms. Endive. Shnitzel is welcomed with open arms by Ms. Endive, who drops many sexual innuendos, and a clingy Panini who wants to know more Chowder, and even breaks down the fourth wall by asking the question, "What's Chowder's favorite cartoon, I bet it's Chowder!" Shnitzel is given a new "uniform", which consists of pants, a bow tie and no shirt. Ms. Endive, who continues to drop innuendos, pretends to drown, in order to receive CPR from Shnitzel. Meanwhile back at Mung Daal's catering, Chowder and Mung feel lost without Shnitzel and even hire Tofu, a giant, angry block of Tofu, to help out at one point. They decide to steal Shnitzel back. Mung, Chowder, and Truffles attempt to sneak into Endive's catering by distracting her with a false love letter. However, Endive is a "speed reader" and catches the gang sneaking Shnitzel out in a garbage bag. Mung Daal battles Endive by using Shnitzel as a weapon. Ironically, as he does this, Mung Daal states that they are taking Shnitzel back to where they care and love him. The gang makes it out when Chowder distracts Endive. However, Shnitzel confronts Mung in front of Endive's catering, saying how Mung never treated him right. Shnitzel stays with Endive. As the gang leave, Endive sets up a marriage ceremony to wed herself and Shnitzel. Shnitzel points out that he already has a girlfriend and shows her a photo of himself with a rock wearing a pink bow. Endive, steaming mad, chases Shnitzel around the house. Shnitzel is eventually trapped on a very high balcony. Sighting a large bird with a target flying by, he leaps and misses the bird by an inch. He stops falling right as he is about to hit the ground and is pulled up by a large puppet hand and is placed on a cloud. Shnitzel's savior turns out to be a large puppet of Chowder creator C.H. Greenblatt. Greenblatt encourages Shnitzel to return to Mung Daal's catering after Greenblatt drops a giant stick of blutter on Mung and Chowder. Shnitzel returns and free the two. In exchange for his services, Mung will give Shnitzel a big raise, a message. Chowder offers Shnitzel an old pudding cup covered in mold which holds special value to Chowder, being the first thing Chowder and Shnitzel cooked together. Shnitzel accepts the job and eats the pudding cup, getting sick. Note * At the end, Shnitzel gets sick. He also gets sick in "Creme Puff '''Hands" he get sick '''Also in "Thrice Cream Man ". See information in Episodes. * When Shnitzel rips his apron off he has a spare one * In the pictures C.H. Greenblatt shows Shnitzel, they are all events we have never seen in ANY episode before. * The way the broccoli food monster drags Schnitzel with his vines to his mouth so that he can eat Schnitzel is a reference to the film 'Little Shop of Horrors. category:episodes